


Dejavu

by lenayuri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Hot Tub Sex, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Slash, Tumblr: johnlockchallenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lives one of the most pleasurable experiences of his life... But not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejavu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_seahorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_seahorse/gifts).



> None of this fanfic belongs to me... all credits to their respective owners.  
> This fanfic participates in the **Grab Bag Challenge!** of [johnlockchallenges](http://johnlockchallenges.tumblr.com) with the prompt _"In That case, please, carry on"_ for [inspector-snuggles](http://inspector-snuggles.tumblr.com).  
>  Thanks to my beta [Maye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_Malfter/pseuds/Maye_Malfter). Love you, dear!

It’s an overly boring weekend, even for you. Sherlock is curling up on the sofa, typical of him. You haven’t had any cases through the whole week and you find it hard to cope with the consulting detective’s boredom. The man had already used up his _nicotine secret supply_ (you refused to buy more), the gun had been hidden (Mrs. Hudson said she did not want more shots on the walls) and honestly, you don’t know how to deal with it.

Sure, it's different when you only have a day or two without cases but it was a week!

You offer him some tea, he doesn’t move from your couch. You sigh slightly while rubbing the wrinkles that you’re earning for so much frown. The Detective was getting a bit insufferable, and that was not good for your overall health.

It's late and you say good night to him, although you know he won’t sleep. But before that, you decide that you deserve a hot bath to relieve your stress.

When the bath is ready you let yourself be hypnotized by the sweet smell of lavender that fills the room. Your body, when in contact with hot water, relaxes completely. It's an indescribable pleasure, especially in those moments of mental fatigue.

You don’t feel the passage of time; you're too relaxed to care about the fact that the skin of your fingers starts to become wrinkled as a raisin.

And suddenly, as if everything bad in the world disappears, you smile. Not sure why, but a warm smile now adorns your face. Perhaps it's because despite Sherlock's tantrums you're still with him? Was it the loyalty of a friend or was it something else? You have never stopped to think what the relationship you have with Sherlock means, always thought it was something as symbiosis. Both living in harmony, despite your differences. But really it was just that?

The water starts to cool down and you leave the tub without much ceremony. You put your robe and towels to dry your hair. The problem is that you are slightly more awake now and it will take a little longer to fall asleep.

But when you open the door of your room, the tall figure of the body of Sherlock surprises you and you almost scream with fright. Sherlock was wearing his blue robe that seemed to be his favorite.

“Sherlock?” you ask without knowing exactly why is he in your room. “What are you doing here?” Clearly is a very obvious question, it sounded absurd even for you, but right now you want to know and you don’t care if he responds sarcastically.

“I came to find you, John. Obviously”

“Yes, of course. What do you need?” You're nervous and don’t know the reason. Was it your vision of Sherlock’s body? Maybe the unreadable glint in his eyes? You don’t know exactly, but his gaze is predatory, mesmerizing.

“You”

“What...?” but you cannot finish the question because his lips pressed fiercely against yours. The thought that Sherlock could not be a virgin assails your mind but you let it pass. What exactly is going on there? Sherlock never behaves like this; supposedly these attitudes are useless to him! And despite these thoughts, you cannot do anything but enjoy the warmth of his mouth, his tongue dancing with yours in a waltz of sensuality and pleasure.

His hands roam you, back pressed against the wall now, starting to slowly get down the fabric of the gown. One hand slides down your chest to your right nipple; your moan is trapped in the kiss and Sherlock smiles.

Sherlock stops kissing and starts to descend slowly, kissing everything he has available: ear, cheek biting your lip... and kissing your chin. Sherlock pressed his mouth against your neck and bite a bit but kiss it as well. You know that you will be marked but, unexpectedly, it doesn’t bother you. You've already lost the battle.

Not content with raiding your neck, he continues with your chest. He bites and press and bites again, your nipples have hardened now. You gasp trying to contain the sighs of pleasure running through your body but it is impossible. Sherlock is a master with his hands, he knows where to put them and what to do with them to provide the greatest possible pleasure. You’re delighted.

The detective slid his right hand between your legs and you shiver. The touch was almost nil, but it makes hundreds of sensations ran through your body, you fold forward and Sherlock inadvertently struck your mouth again in a softer kiss. His hand continued touring your thighs, your legs. Your brain is completely disconnected, you can only surrender to the pleasure that Sherlock gives you.

His hand did not rest, he undid the knot of your robe and it opened, leaving you exposed to the feline detective’s vision. He looks at you like he looks his experiments, but you know there is something more. It's when you notice that your cock is semi-erect. For Sherlock this fact doesn’t go unnoticed.

He takes your hand and leads you to the bed where you drop your back. Sherlock is watching you as an eagle watch his prey and that turns you on greatly. He turns to kiss and touch, drawing groans and breathy noises from your mouth. You’re rapt.

An odd sound makes you raise your vision and you find Sherlock with a plastic tube in his hand, putting something like cream... no, you know what it is, is lube.

"Sherlock?" you sound nervous, you had not imagined that Sherlock would get to that point...but you want to be sure."What ...what will you do with that?" jitters don’t help much, making you ask stupid questions only.

"You should have discovered it already, John. I want all of you. I want your mouth, your body, your soul, all of you. Are you ready?" How to say no to something like that? How could you even think on walking away of that gaze full of desire and lust? How do you say no when you wanted it too? This is so unreal.

"In that case, please, carry on." Sherlock smiles and walks over to you, kissing you again. You lose yourself in the sensations the detective makes you feel.

A hand strokes your body, while his other hand start preparing you. It feels strange, uncomfortable at first, but as he progress you’re asking for more, faster, deeper, more... more. And Sherlock pleases you.

But suddenly, the lack of contact from Sherlock makes you moan in discontent, you want more from him, why is he walking away? But the answer comes soon, when Sherlock enters inside you in a single movement, pulling  from your throat a cry of pleasure combined with pain. Sherlock doesn’t move, you know he is waiting for your approval.

The pain is minimal compared to the pleasure of having Sherlock inside you and you instinctively start to move your hips. Sherlock takes this as a 'forward' and begins to thrust.

Oh, the pleasure is unimaginable. It is indescribable and you cannot think of anything but Sherlock’s grunts and moans coming from his throat, his voice full of desire, everything about him exudes sensuality.

Sherlock got to the exact point that makes you explode with pleasure and hits it again, making you get to heaven of pure pleasure.

One, two, three more thrusts and you feel at the edge. You Don’t think you can take it anymore."Sh-Sherlock!" you cry and he knows what's coming. He blasts you stronger and more intense and you get to the climax. _Were_ _those white spots there before?_ But Sherlock does not let you think the answer to that, because he keeps ramming until he reaches orgasm, screaming your name and filling your insides with his seed.

He dropped on the top of you but being careful of not to hurt you. Several things go through his eyes but you don’t know exactly what they are, that's something interesting about Sherlock, his whole being is a mystery.

Sherlock kisses your lips, moving away from you while pulling out his penis from inside you, and he huddles by your side. His face fits on your shoulder and he whispers things you don’t understand because you are about to fall asleep.

But a few taps on the door take you out of your reverie, in fact, the touches seem distant, as if they came from the door of your room, how was that possible?

Something touches your shoulder and you hear someone calling you by name.

You open your eyes and you find the impassive gaze of Sherlock.

"John." Sherlock's voice hits your ears and you realize, to your dismay, that all that wonderful experience 'lived' was just a dream. You sigh with sadness and some discomfort. It had felt too real.

"Sherlock, would you leave me alone for a minute?" The detective didn’t say anything, just went out and closed the door behind him.

How you had fallen asleep in the bathtub? More importantly, how you avoided drowning? Maybe it was not your time yet.

Crestfallen and overly horny, you leave the bathroom and head to your room.

Dejavu feeling invades your body when you find Sherlock there, watching you.

"Sherlock what are you doing here?"

"It's obvious, John." with his lopsided smile and a feline look he told you all you needed to know.

Maybe your dream was not going to stay only like that; wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
